


Book Worm

by orphan_account



Category: Regular Show
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Book Worm

“UGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH THIS IS SO BOOOOOOOOOORIIIIIIIIIIIIIING.”

Mordecai’s patience was wearing thin on his short friend, “Dude could you shut up already.”

“Why are we even here? This place sucks!”

He was interrupted by an old lady’s sudden “SHHH!”

“Told you it sucked.”

“Dude, this is all your fault anyways, so why don’t you try to focus a little?”

“Aw what?” Rigby raised up, “what do you mean this is MY fault?”

“Are you stupid or do I have to spell it out for you?”

“It’s not my fault?”

“Oh really? Then how come we’re here all because two days ago you…”

2 DAYS PRIOR

“Dude this is sick! Mortal Death is playing live this Saturday! We totally have to go!” Rigby said with excitement as he noticed the poster hanging on a wall in the street.

“Wait, really? That’s awesome! Le-wait, don’t you have an exam on Monday?” Mordecai asked.

“Yeah, so?”

“Dude, you can’t go to a concert if you have and exam the following Monday! I thought you were TRYING to graduate from high school this time!”

“I am going to graduate! Going to a little concert isn’t going to make a difference; I got plenty of time to study!”

“Today is Friday. How much have you studied yet?”

“Uh….” Rigby looked away. “Okay, maybe you’re right.”

“Told you,” Mordecai laughed. “By the way, what was the exam about again? I don’t think you’ve told me.”

“It’s something about the town’s history or something, it’s gonna be easy.”

“Rigby, your exam is going to be anything but easy.”

“Aw what?!”

Rigby was sitting at the principal’s office now, and it was not going well at all.

“Rigby, you have the worst grades I’ve ever seen in my entire teaching career, not to mention you have missed more classes than all your classmates combined. And whenever you DO show up you choose to spend your time gazing off or drooling over your desk. Because you fall asleep.”

“That’s not-”

*Flashback to all those things that totally did happen*

“…untrue. But it can’t be that bad! Besides, what does any of that have to do with my Monday exam?”

“Well, the thing is Rigby; you’ll have to make up for your terrible grades with that single exam if you want to get enough credits to graduate on time-this time, I mean. You’re 23 years old; you already didn’t graduate on time.”

“Yeah, thanks for rubbing it in.”

“So what you need to make it this time is to get the most perfect score in the history of the City’s educative system: an A++++”

“WHAT?” Rigby said astonished, “Is that even a real thing?!”

“It is. It happened only once, many years ago by this kid named Bort Buttingson.”

“Pffft, Bort,” Rigby muffled a laugh.

“Yes, Mr. Buttingson was the most brilliant young man that had ever stepped foot in our city. He was so brilliant, he actually starting shining in the middle of his exam, but unfortunately blew up in a shimmer of light once he was done.”

“Woaaaaaah.”

“The poor lad didn’t even get to see his grade,” the principal shook his head with a grim face.

“And how am I supposed to achieve that without my head blowing up?”

“That’s for you to figure out Rigby. And you better hurry, you only have two days to prepare,” the man kicked him out of his office and closed the door behind the troubled raccoon.

“I’m doomed.”

It was then that Rigby went crying to Mordecai –he’d deny the ‘crying’ part if asked- and asked him how on earth they’d get him to make it through the test alive.

Mordecai told him that the only way to make it would be through the most intense studying montage of their lives, some good ol’ 80’s songs playing in the background to keep them pumped and alert. They must have made Rigby read and learn about a hundred books in the span of 40 hours, living off purely on coffee beans and Mac n’ cheese and doing their best to keep him focused.

Unfortunately, the results weren’t as productive as they had hoped. They were running out of time and they weren’t even half way through the content that would be included in the test-which included the entire history of the city since the creation of the universe, apparently.

That led them to the present.

“I can’t believe we have to do this junk all because you couldn’t be a good student even if your life depended on it!”

“It’s not my fault! I just lost my concentration!”

“You are always losing your concentration! That was the reason you dropped out in the first place! You always think you can just slack off your way through life and make others clean up your mess!”

“Oh look who’s talking!” Rigby shouted back, “You’re the one that’s always making me clean up HIS mess whenever you try to get a girlfriend because you can’t man up and fix up your lonely life yourself!”

“Yeah, I’m the worst when it comes to dating, that’s why don’t have a girlfriend! But guess what: NEITHER DO YOU! Meanwhile, there’s one thing I DO have and YOU don’t! Know what that is?!”

“Don’t. You. Dare.”

“A HIGH SCHOOL DIPLOMA!”

“STOP TALKING!”

They started fighting with fists and kicks right there in the middle of the library, making a giant mess and drawing everyone’s attention-or at least they would if the place wasn’t completely deserted. After all, it WAS pretty late at night. Not that anyone would waste their time in a library if they didn’t have to.

They stopped struggling after Rigby noticed some shady shadow moving through the bookshelves.

“What the-OW! STOP IT!” He rubbed his arm after Mordecai punched it.

“What?”

“I think I saw something moving.”

“Meh, probably the librarian or some kid looking for a book.”

“No, seriously man, it wasn’t anything like that,” Rigby said as he started sprinting after the figure. Mordecai followed him closely from behind until they found their way stopped at a giant hole on the floor.

“What the-wait up!” Mordecai yelled as he followed Rigby through the hole. After about five minutes of crawling they found a giant cave filled of the weirdest thing ever: giant worms! They all had scholar outfits, like glasses and graduate hats and even vests!

“Brothers, gather around! Another great meeting of the worm underground city shall begin now!” A giant worm with thick glasses convoked the rest of his kind, who slithered all the way around him.

“This is so crazy!” Rigby let out. Too bad he didn’t realize the echo of the cave would make his voice bounce through the walls and alert the worm population of his presence.

“We have intruders! Don’t let them escape!”

Before they could try and run away the worms had already cornered them.

“What are you two doing in our sacred city?!” A worm roared.

“We’re sorry! We’re really sorry! We didn’t mean to, we just saw the hole on the floor and jumped in!”

“You see a hole on the floor and your first impulse is to jump?

Rigby looked at Mordecai who just raised his shoulders with an embarrassed half smile.

The worm sighed, “Alright, but why are you two even here? This is a library and it’s almost midnight! Did you get locked in or something?”

“No, actually we were trying to prepare Rigby for this giant test he has on Monday.”

“We were up all night and I’m still not prepared to take it! And if I don’t get an A++++ I won’t graduate!”

The worms started murmuring to each other, until the leader shushed them.

“Are you saying they are trying to make you do the same thing…I did?”

“WHAT?”

The worm nodded, “I used to be named Bort Buttingson, and I’M the one that managed to accomplish that grade. At the price of my own humanity.”

“You mean you didn’t die that day?”

“Do I look dead to you?” Bort asked sarcastically, “I just reached the next level beyond human intelligence, and became the City Book Worm, guardian of this library and all its secrets.”

“Can you help me? Or at least let us go?”

“I can, and I shall. Brothers and sisters, let’s help this little brother on his journey for academic success!”

A shimmer of light came from the top of the worms heads and flew into Rigby’s head, who gave out a scream of agony before his head became considerably bigger.

“Use your new found knowledge wisely, for it will only serve the mission it was granted for.”

“Uh, dude, we better get going then,” Mordecai advised, “somehow we stayed up all night and we have ten minutes before your exam starts.”

They said their goodbyes to the worm people and bolted to the classroom, barely making it on time before the door closed behind Rigby. He managed to get the grade he needed, saving his high school career for another day.


End file.
